It's not about winning or losing
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: Watari blew up the lab and is now sure that Tatsumi blames him for every accident that happens in Meifu. Tatsumi gets angry and tempers flare. But who comes out the winner?


**Hello everyone! **

**This is my second attempt at Tatari so go gently on me, please :D**

**I know there are a few similar stories, but this is my version and all that.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, though I do wish for it.**

"Are you saying it's all my fault?! Oh, that is just hilarious! No one blames the great Tatsumi when we are a little tight on budget, but the lab exploding is automatically my fault!" When Watari was almost hissing it meant he was almost ready to punch the secretary's lights out.

The resident scientist had marched into Tatsumi's room like a tornado not long after the secretary had gotten back from assessing the damage to all the lab equipment that needed to be replaced after the fire from that morning. Of course it didn't take long before the two were in a shouting match over whose fault it all was.

"Watari-san, I did not say that it was your fault. I merely suggested you keep better watch over the chemicals in your lab. Now anyone could come in there and accidentally blow up this whole building." Tatsumi fixed his tie that did not need fixing and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, you _merely _mean that you think I am irresponsible! Well, excuse me that no one else around here understands a thing about chemistry!" Watari's hands moved rapidly in time with his fast speech. Every once in a while one long and delicate finger would poke Tatsumi's chest while Watari pointed out the unfairness in Tatsumi's words.

Light reflected off the square-shaped glasses and Tatsumi inhaled deeply. "Well, with people like you and Tsuzuki running around, it is a miracle that there have not been any bigger accidents. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you are even an adult. You never act like it."

"I myself find it hard to believe that Tsuzuki could ever be with someone as cold and emotionless as you! No wonder it didn't last! Bon is much better for him anyway! You could stay alone for the rest of your days and I wouldn't give a damn!" Fiery amber eyes stared furiously back at midnight blue and neither looked away.

"Just because I do not go around acting all happy and smiling an empty smile at everything and everyone does not make me cold or emotionless. Actually I hate people who have to pretend to be something they are not! I wouldn't be caught dead spending time with someone like that!" Smiling smugly Tatsumi straightened his back and stared down at Watari.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I always thought seeing other people happy would make the atmosphere better in your work place, but apparently you are too far gone for that! And luckily you are already dead so that working with me does not ruin your _perfect _reputation!" At some point Watari's hair had broken free from the ribbon that held it in place and now there were golden tendrils framing an angry face of the younger man. He just huffed and grossed his arms in anger.

"And as for those dangerously wild curls of yours, Watari-san, I believe you know that there is a regulation about keeping your hair up around chemicals and flammable objects. No wonder there are accidents happening in the lab when you hair gets in your way in the current state it's in." Tatsumi knew that Watari really cared for his luminous hair and thus felt a little twinge of regret at saying that. But only a little one.

"I can't believe you! What do you care if I keep my hair up or not?! It's none of your business what I do with it! Besides it does not disturb me from my job anymore than my lab coat or Tsuzuki running around. I believe the regulations also mention the appropriate way of dressing for work and no one follows that one either! So guess where I would like you to stick those stuffy regulations of yours?!" Breathing heavily Watari's chest heaved up and down while his whole body was shaking from anger and frustration. It was very uncommon for the kind and friendly scientist to lose his calm so completely.

For a moment Tatsumi just stared at the flushed face and listened to the soft pants while the blonde man was catching his breath. Something prevented the secretary from saying anything more and even more surprising was that he didn't really want to anger the shorter man anymore. It was obvious they would not get anywhere with this. The explosion wasn't anybody's fault and fighting with a friend only made them both more vulnerable to future attacks.

After a short while Watari was staring back confused. "Why are you not saying anything? You are not going to fire me or something, are you?" Blinking his beautiful amber eyes Watari tried to search answers from his boss's eyes. "Tatsumi?" Carefully reaching out his hand Watari touched Tatsumi's shoulder softly. The material of his jacket felt soft and warm under the slim fingers.

Suddenly the secretary took Watari's smaller hand into his own rougher one and squeezed it gently. "I must admit that you look awfully cute when you are angry, Watari-san. That is why I sometimes take things a bit too far. Will you forgive me? And your hair is perfect just the way it is, Watari, don't change it." Slowly Tatsumi raised Watari's face with his fingers and placed one feather-light kiss on his soft and pouty lips. Coming out of his daze Watari wound his arms around Tatsumi's neck and deepened the kiss.

When the two needed to breathe, badly, Watari looked into Tatsumi's eyes and sighed. "You know, although I like it a lot, kissing me every time we fight will not make me forget that I won the argument. Again." Grinning wickedly Tatsumi pulled the blonde back into his arms and whispered seductively in one ear, "We'll see about that, Yutaka, we will see," and transported them away from his office.

**The End**

**Please, review!**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
